Imperium Offtopicum VII
Imperium Offtopicum VII: The Art of Leadership was a game in the 'main' IOT line GMed by NedimNapoleon. It originally ran through 13 updates from August to November 2011, and was briefly and unexpectedly revived in 2014 for a fourteenth turn. The game's rules were a loose mix of IOT VI and RIOT. Imperium Offtopicum VII has its own wiki. Game mechanics Ruleset}} The game was set in 2069 on the implicit assumption of 2011-era technology, with each turn representing a year. Updates were unscheduled, although Nedim often gave advance notice. Territory New players began with 10 territories either contiguous or situated along the coastline. A nation could expand up to five territories per turn in peacetime; "small" territories and islands were half-price, and some island chains constituted single regions, defined by the GM. Players in control of certain regions could block the use of straits, denying other players the ability to claim or attack territory beyond. Nedim sought to provide a "claims map" for each continent with all territories numbered for ease of orders, but only Africa and the Americas were completed. Economy Each territory produced 1 "EP" (with small provinces/islands generating ½) that was cumulative. EPs could be spent on building armies and navies at a cost of 5 and 10 respectively. Players could invest LPs into developing a nuclear program through an initial investment of 25 EPs; subsequent spending increased the probability of a successful test, unlocking nuclear weapons for purchase. Combat Battles were calculated through RNG on a range from 1-10, with each participating army/navy adding an extra roll, although the exact combat formula was never disclosed. Providing actual battle plans also granted bonuses. Naval attacks could happen anywhere, and blockades could be instigated to drain 25%-75% of a player's yearly income. Poor performance in war would allegedly spark internal revolt. Nedim made mention of "auctions" for technology to improve army performance, although this did not materialize. Nuclear weapons Nuclear missiles cost 30 EPs and could strike any territory, turning it and two neighbouring regions into unclaimable wastelands. The game featured a Doomsday Counter that would trigger secret effects if 25 warheads were detonated. Diplomacy Diplomacy was almost completely player-to-player; agreements were not tracked on the front page, although the GM claimed he would enforce binding alliances. IOT7 featured a United Nations social group as a world forum; while ostensibly a mediating body, Nedim asserted that the chair would rotate between players every three years; the chairman had veto power and the authority to enact predetermined legislation with a 2/3 majority vote. Players who were inactive for three turns risked having their nation deleted, or made a claimable NPC. Espionage IOT7 copied the espionage component from IOT6, featuring a list of spy missions that could be conducted in peace and war, 'purchased' with EPs. Additional spending increased the success odds and lowered discovery chance, capped at 90% and 10%, respectively. Storyline Turn-by-turn history}} In 2012, a combination of drought, population explosion, and the so-called Cambodian Plague leads to widespread famine, triggering popular unrest and the virtual collapse of civilization. In 2069, conditions finally abate and players take control of one of the surviving enclaves to stake a claim in a now orderless world. External links * Imperium Offtopicum VII game thread * IOT7 Wiki Category:Contemporary games Category:Post-apocalyptic games Category:Numbered IOTs Category:IOT7